1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for converting, e.g., original image data into aesthetic image data having a pictorial touch.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional method of creating an aesthetic image upon application of an image processing technique, mosaic processing is known. Mosaic processing of an image is executed in units of blocks each consisting of, e.g., a total of 25 pixels (5.times.5 pixels in the X and Y directions, respectively). More specifically, if original image data at an address (x, y) is represented by a(x, y), mosaic-processed image data a'(x, y) is obtained by equation (1): EQU a'(5m-i, 5n-j)=a(5m-3, 5n-3) (1)
where
i, j=pixel number (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) PA1 m, n: block number (1, 2, 3, . . . )
More specifically, central pixel data a(5m-3, 5n-3) in each block is used as a representative value in equation (1), and all the pixel data a'(5m-i, 5n-j) in each block are replaced with the representative value, thus executing the mosaic processing. Note that the representative value is not limited to the central pixel data but may be represented by any pixel data in a block. In addition, an intra-block average value may be calculated.
An application of the mosaic processing to pictorial expression is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,227. In this prior art, mosaic pattern is generated at a random position using a random function, or the size of a mosaic pattern is changed in accordance with a contrast or spatial frequency characteristics of original image data.
The present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,223, and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,872 disclose a technique for obtaining a pictorial image using a paint brush pattern, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 174,979 discloses a technique for executing mosaic processing in accordance with an edge direction.
In these documents, however, since the pattern, painting position, and painting color constituting a mosaic are automatically determined, if an identical original image is used, uniform results can be obtained by anyone, and the individualities of the operators cannot be reflected in the results.
In these documents, as described above, the entire image plane is painted with the same pattern, or an edge component of image data is detected, and painting is performed using different paint brush patterns in accordance with the presence/absence of an edge.
However, when a person draws a picture on a canvas, at an edge portion, he or she normally moves a paint brush in accordance with the directivity of the edge portion (i.e., along the edge) to draw a picture.
Therefore, when painting is performed by only discriminating the presence/absence of fine edges, a portion where the directivity of an edge does not coincide with a direction of a paint brush may be formed, and an unnatural result is obtained.
In an information apparatus of this type, an operator performs an operation such as selection of an original image using an instruction means such as a pointing device.
However, since such conventional apparatus has only one instruction means (referred to herein as a P.D), only one person can operate the apparatus at the same time. Therefore, when a plurality of operators operate an apparatus, for example, when a teacher teaches an operation method to students, one mouse must be alternately used during teaching.